User talk:J Fan
]] Welcome aboard! Leave any new comments and/or messages here. See also: 'Archives' and 'Free Discussion' AWE game Ahoy, mate! Since you've played the game, could you identify the guy to the left? -Uskok[[User Talk:Uskok|''Viceroy of the Indies]], ''Nemesis'' 13:08, April 12, 2011 (UTC) hello Hi I'm Mr.Santana Lopez, I'm a huge fan of Pirates of the Caribbean [[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 18:18, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Ragetti - Behind the Scenes; Correction In the 'Behind the Scenes' section for Ragetti it talks about the pink dress he wears in COTBP and it having the label "Hero Ragetti". Just wanted to let you know that this is unlikely to do with the characters first name; instead this refers to the costume itself. Every character is likely to have a costume that is known as their "Hero" costume - it's merely the costume they will use that is made from the best materials / best quality / stays in the best condition. There will be other costumes that are for use in stunt work or have been damaged / roughed up that will all be used for different scenes and have different labels attached to them. Hope you find this of use. I have 1 thing to ask you. What's your favorite film of the series? [[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 13:36, April 14, 2011 (UTC) An old friend Am I hallucinating, or I see Captain James Hook (fourth from the left) among the Pirate Lords?-Uskok''Viceroy of the Indies'', ''Nemesis'' 07:10, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :Good to see that I'm not crazy. Now we need to find out who made that pic. -Uskok''Viceroy of the Indies'', ''Nemesis'' 17:21, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Dear CJSFan Very much, I wonder where you got those deleted scenes POTC please send me a link or something Thank Jack Sparow 15:14, April 18, 2011 (UTC) You Tube Ahoy! Do you know how to take screenshots from You Tube videos? -Uskok''Viceroy of the Indies'', ''Nemesis'' 08:43, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :Well, it would be nice if we could get a screenshot of Jack fighting with Jolly Roger from this video (from 0:33 to 0:36). I plan to expand the Jack Sparrow article with infos from the POTCO game and the Disney Adventures comic books. I thought that the image would fit nice in that section.Uskok''Viceroy of the Indies'', ''Nemesis'' 19:04, April 23, 2011 (UTC) The "Internation" Poster... I thought you should read my post on KTTC about the alledged "International Poster" that is on the OST page. http://www.keeptothecode.com/bboard/viewtopic.php?t=20449 Jack5555 17:58, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :Where did this "poster" first appear at? And, it would make sense to use the same poster that the OFFICIAL facebook page run by Disney themselves is using, not an image with a questionable origin. Jack5555 20:19, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Meet I'm ready no doubt - Lord Midhav 05:58, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :Then, let's meet in the chat area. Savvy? Top secret, remember? ;) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 06:00, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Jack's Sword I am working on the image as I type this. Sorry I took so long to reply. I spent most of my day outside. The image will be uploaded soon when I finish remove the background/text. -- 23:29, April 24, 2011 (UTC)